


The Mask of Loki (SPN & Mask crossover)

by Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS, Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN



Category: Supernatural, The Mask (1994)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN
Summary: A crossover of SPN,  and Jim Carreys movie The Mask.Dean and Sam come across the mask,  and after extensive research,  everything goes down hill,  as Dean puts on the mask.Fluff.  Humor.





	The Mask of Loki (SPN & Mask crossover)

 

"Maybe we should just head back to the bunker Dean, I mean,  nothings out here man. " Sam Winchester stated,  waving his flashlight at the ground in front of him.  He hoped his brother would just give up for the night,  but knowing him he wouldn't.

  Night had fallen, but that didn't make Dean, the older Winchester want to quit. His stubbornness was out to play tonight,  and it was making Sam fed up.

  "Come on Sammy,  Cas said there's some artifacts hidden in this place,  you never know.  They may be helpful. " Dean replied,  his feet crunching leaves beneath his shoes.  The wind picked up a bit, only making Sam more irritable.

   He rolled his eyes,  and continued after Dean,  glancing hear and there.  "If we get lost... Its your ass Dean. " He  sighed,  squinting at an old statue that stood, tangled in vines.  Raising the flashlight,  he shown the light onto the old statue. 

  "Where did Cas even find this place? "

Dean shrugged his response,  turning around to face his brother.  He shined the flashlight,  the beam making Sam raise a hand over his eyes. "Dude,  you mind? "

"Sorry. " Dean dropped the beam back onto the ground,  sighing heavily. He made his way closer to Sam,  looking at the statue that had fixated his brother.  "Don't know... He mentioned it last night... '

Sam raised an eyebrow, then shrugged,  focusing on the statue.  "I doubt we'll find anything... We've been out here for an hour.. " Dean begun to ramble. His eyes darted towards a area beside the statue,  that sorta resembled a pit.

  He stepped forward, catching his brothers attention. The wind begun to howl,  picking up strength.  "What are you doing Dean!? " Sam huffed,  kneading his eyebrows as he watched his brother bent down next to the small pit.

  Sam watched,  as Dean reached his arms into the pit,  holding the flashlight in between his knees. Dean stood up with a medium size box in his hands.  Stuffing it under one arm,  he retrieved the flashlight.

  Sam steeled closer to his brother,  shining his own beam onto the wooden box.  "What's inside? "

"Don't know.. Maybe we should wait to open it. Back at the bunker. "

Sam nodded in agreement. "This means we can head back now? "

Dean nodded,  paying more attention to the box in hand than his brother. Sam deepened the knead of his eyebrows. "Come on then. "

They made their way hack to the car,  sliding into the car. Dean made sure to sit the box in the backseat,  before situating himself.  Sam groaned as he crossed his arms,  and leaned his head on the window.  "Old man. "  Dean teased,  punching his brother in the shoulder. 

"Shut up." Sam mumbled,  mouth falling open,  as he drifted off to sleep.

  Dean drove back to the bunker in silence,  every now an again,  glancing in the back seat.  As if the box would actually open up and swallow him or something. 

Pulling the impala up next to the bunkers entrance, he pulled it into park. Slapping Sams shoulder,  he begun to shake him.  "Yo,  Sam.. Sammy! Wake up dude we're home. " He said,  yawning a bit himself. 

Sam stirred from his sleep,  groaning.  "Yeah yeah,  whatever. " He said,  making his way out of the car.  Dean tossed a shrug at his brother,  retrieving the box from the back seat,  before sliding out himself. 

He followed Sam inside,  where everyone else had gone to bed.  "Well... " Dean yawned,  setting the box onto a table.  "I'm going to hit the sack..  See ya Sammy. "

Sam nodded at his brother,  eyes falling onto the box.  "I'm gonna do some research or something.  I'm not tired anymore. "

Dean waved a arm,  trying to capture a yawn that slept away.  "Yeah,  night dude. "

Sam sighed,  and took a seat at the table. Inside the box,  he found a faded green colored mask, that seemed to be made out of wood.  It intrigued and scared him slightly.  He left it inside the box,  cautious about what the mysterious item may be.  He rose from his chair,  and begun to dig through the library,  and online,  taking most of the night.

_______

 

  It was just past 4 AM when Dean had walked into the library, finding Sam still up.

“Hey, you find out anything?” Asked Dean.

“Oh hey! So yeah, get this, it's called ‘The Mask of Loki’, and it supposedly grants the wearer the ‘power of indestructibility’, as well as ‘untold incredible power’, while also supposedly being able to unlock a person's mind so that their deepest and innermost desires are unleashed, said Sam.

“Sounds pretty powerful for just a hunk of painted wood. "

“So..., cursed object?”

“Maybe. But cursed how, exactly? I mean, come on: having the power of indestructibility doesn't sound half bad. Especially in our line of work.”

“Yeah, but come on Dean, since when has anything like that ever come without a price?”

“Hm. True, that,” said Dean as he picked up the mask from where it had been sitting on the table, and sat down across from Sam.

As Dean sat, and looked at the mask in his hands, it seemed to almost stare ominously back at him. As he turned it over in his hands, he saw the back of the mask seemed to have a weird entrancing shimmer to it. Without even realizing it, he was soon bringing the mask closer and closer to his face.

Sam noticed the movement across from him out of his peripheral vision, and looked up just in time to see what had once been a seemingly inert, solid wooden mask, leap from Dean's hands and onto Dean's face, with no warning.

“DEAN!!” Yelled Sam, jumping up out of his chair, just as Dean jumped out of his, as the once solid mask began to stretch and wrap itself around Dean's head.

“GAAHHH!!” Yelled Dean, clawing at the mask, as it started to adhere itself to his skin.

As Sam tried to help, Dean, without warning, suddenly spun away from him, becoming a wild, out-of-control literal indoor tornado.

Sam could only watch in horror, as the tornado that had been his older brother not two seconds before, spun wildly, and violently around the library, before coming to a sudden unexpected stop right next to Sam.

“Whoo wee! Well butter my butt, and call me a biscuit!”

“Dean..?” said Sam somewhat awkwardly, still in shock from what just happened.

The person that stood in front of him seemed to be Dean, except his head was now covered by what looked to be a bright neon green rubber mask, which Sam knew to have had previously been a simple plain wooden face mask only mere moments ago.

“What's shakin’ Sammy?” Said the…(was he still Dean? Or had he become possessed by the mask and become something or somebody else entirely?) whatever/whomever it was that was currently standing in front of Sam, wearing a patent Dean-like grin, and dressed a little more clean and neat than he had been before the mask took over.

“Dean? Is that… You?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Well, if I ain't, I'd sure as hell hate to think who else I could possibly be!” Mask-Dean said, before lightly punching Sam in the arm. “Bitch”, he added afterwards.

Sam relaxed only slightly, still a bit weary of this masked version of his older brother, if indeed it was still truly Dean underneath that green mask, and it wasn't the mask just taking possession of him. But if what he had read was true, then this really was just Dean, with everything that Dean had ever repressed brought out in the open, but still inherently Dean Winchester, though perhaps more pure and happy. Or so he hoped that was just the case, at least.  
Sam rolled his eyes at the familiar jab.  
“Jerk”, he called back, throwing him an annoyed bitch face.

   "So... I wonder how long this... Goes on. " Sam thought aloud to himself watching this masked version of his brother do Chuck knows what.  His eyebrows rose,  as he walked over to the bookshelf once again,  to retrieve a book.  He turned around,  watching as Dean begun to climb on top of the pillar that was connected to the bookshelf. 

"What are you doing?!" Quipped Sam,  dropping a book he had retrieved from his hands onto the ground.  "What?  Blast from the past right?  High ho!  This is fun!  I feel like a kid,  Sammy doo! "

Sam,  tried to contain a sudden burst of laughter that flooded his stomach.  He bit  down on his bottom lip.

"Dude you're not a monkey... Get down from there! " Sam pleaded,  trying to keep a straight face.  Dean used his lips for a moment,  the green color of his skin offsetting the brown of the pillar.

   Dean jumped down from the pillar,  landing on his feet.  Keep in mind,  Dean was in his robe, T-shirt,  and boxers.  Making Sam want to laugh even more. 

  "Now what?" Sam sighed,  watching as Dean walked over to the sword that sat on its perch.  Oh no,  Sam thought to himself,  feeling a pang of deja vu.

Instead of unsheathing the blade,  Dean stared at it,  almost like he was... Bored? Sam,  with furrowed eyebrows,  stood tall watching intently.

Dean waved a hand in the air,  and suddenly snapped his fingers.  "Urica!  I got it!  Sammy!  Fetch me a butt ton of beer and a swimming pool! "

Sam shook his head.  Maybe it won't be so bad... Let the mask run its course....

"Oh wait...  You can't swim huh?  I never got the chance to teach you...  Goddammit,  all I wanted was a normal childhood... "

Sams smile dropped into a frown.  What? This curse was like PMS?  Or something?

  He shook his head.  "Dean I learned years ago...  Not as a kid... But later... Come on..  We'll uhh,  get you some booze. "

"No!" Screeched Dean,  like a little kid,  his arms throwing themselves into the air.  "Where's that hot angel?  Cas,  where's Cas, i need to see his hot ass. "

Sam flinched back,  and his eyebrows rose.  He never thought Dean would admit it... Well.. Without help. 

"Uhh.. He's probably with Jack... "

Dean shot up,  jumping forward.  "Jack!  That kid will have tons of fun stuff to do! Make sure hot cheeks,  don't leave ok.  I'm gonna go off! " 

Sam groaned,  his shoulders sinking down.  He didn't get enough sleep to deal with this.  Closing his eyes,  only for a moment,  let Dean escape. 

"Fuccccck! " Sam exclaimed,  with a loud groan.  A sudden crash, and a burst of voices flooded the hallway. 

"Cas!  Buddy looking hotttt! " Dean stated,  to the trench coat wearing angel who stood beside the bedroom door,  head tilted,  confused as hell.

"Dean.. "

"Fuck a goose and call it Nancy.. "

Cas' facial expression dropped further at that comment. 

Dean continued,  'strutting' his stuff,  as he stepped closer to Cas.  "You know every goddamn time a word comes out of your mouth,  I melt a little inside? "

Sam rushed into the hallway,  flinching at that horrible... Pick up line?  What ever it was it was... AH! 

  Cas sunk against the wall.  "What... Happened Dean? "

Dean rolled his head down to his chest,  and raised it back up.  His lips slammed together.  "Hmm hmm,  there it is! "

"Where what is Dean... "

Good god!  Sam thought,  wide eyed,  as Jack slipped behind Dean to make his way to Sam.  If this is really Dean... He felt sorry for Cas at the moment. 

"Seriously though.. You have been there for me through everything Cas... "

Sam groaned again.  Whatever happened to "no chick flick moments"?  Jack stared at the scene unraveling in front of their eyes.  "Sam?" He whispered cautiously. 

  "Yea,  Jack?" Replied Sam,  resisting the urge to smack his own face.  Jack scrunched his eyebrows together,  his lips thinned out.  "What is wrong with Dean? "

"A mask... Lot of history... Folk lure..  Its cursed... I'm just hoping it runs its course.... If that's possible.. "

Jack nodded,  turning back to Cas,  who was looking rather... Well?  In between,  a shocked moose(aka Sam)  And a walrus,  waiting for its next meal. 

Dean,  now done with the sappy speech,  moved on to a... Ahem... More subtle approach. Sam almost dropped to his knees.  In that moment... He suddenly wished to Chuck,  Amara,  hell Lucifer.. Crowley...  For Godsake!  Anything.  Anyone to take this mask away.

  Reminder... Boxers... And a robe.  Sam covered Jacks eyes with a hand,  making him confused.  "Sam...? "

"SHUT UP... MOVE BACKWARDS SLOWLY.... "  Stated, Sam,  covering his own eyes with his free hand.

Dean had lifted his left leg,  holding the robe upwards some...  For ahem... Cas only to see..  Dammit,  Sam didn't even want to see that!  He knew Dean was a... "Dog" persay,  when it comes to.. Women... Sex and that sort.. But damn... How much retention has he bottled up for Cas.

Sam dropped his hand,  he had to... Or he'd run into walls.  Dean had dropped his boxers...

"FUCK IT!  JACK COME ON!"

Sam screeched,  dropping his hand from Jacks eyes,  grabbing a hold of his hands taking off running down the hall.

Jack ran,  well... More or less was,  dragged down the hall back into the library area.  "Sam... " He stayed,  as,  Sam plopped into a chair. 

"Yeah?" Replied,  Sam,  raising a hand to rub his head.  "Is there any possible way... To un' see what we just saw?"

Sam shook his head in reply. Response to everything that evening..  Sam was thankful... More or less.. That Gabriel was off with Rowena and Charlie. 

   He sunk low into his chair, eyes fling shut.  His ears focused on Jacks foot steps,  as he rounded the table taking a seat.  "I would... " Jack sighed.  "Like to go back to bed.... But yeah. "

  Sam chuckled. "Well.. Be very thankful... It could be worse. "

"Worse?  Sam.... That's what's it called... Uncle Gabe told me about them... Rave?  That's it!  Rave behavior.... "

Opening his eyes,  Sam turned towards Jack.  "Well.. True. . but see... The mask.. It reveals... "

"Mask?  Sammy Sam.  What have you yahoos done this time?"

Oh no,  Sam thought,  as soon as he herd that voice.  "Uncle Gabe! " Exclaimed Jack,  as he rose from his chair to greet Gabriel. 

   Gabriel pulled Jack in for a hug,  his leather jacket, wrinkling slightly. "I forgot... With your grace back... You can pop in again.. " Sam groaned. 

Eyebrows raised,  Gabriel tilted his head.  "Something happen?"

"Yeah... Mask... Something to do with Loki. Curse... Dean.... Crazy... I'm emphasizing the short version. "

Gabriel chuckled,  throwing his head back laughing.  "Oh,  you yahoos are gonna have yah selves a good old' time. "

Sam shook his head furiously.  "No.  We have not been! Dean... He's crazy! "

Gabriel pursed his lips.  "Hmm,  yeah,  the mask does that to ya.  Or so people say. Where is old Deano anyway?" He stated,  slapping his hands together. 

  "With your brother.... Making... Up for... A lot... Of tension. " Replied,  Sam with a disgusted look.

Gabriel chuckled,  "finally bumped uglies."

"Gabriel!"

"What? " He teased,  stealing forward.  "Anywho... I may be of some help... Being formally "Loki",  I know some things. "

Sams face lit up.  "Really?  Then let's... "

"Nuh uh. Let's have some fun first. " Interrupted,  Gabriel,  as he waved a finger in front of Sams face. 

Sam sighed heavily.  "Now.. " Gabriel jumped onto his feet.  "What did he first want?"

"Booze... And a swimming pool.... "

Gabriel eyes lit up.  He raised a hand, and at the snap of his fingers,  a giant pool appeared inside the bunker.  As well as dozen cases of beer. "Let's light this candle! "

  Sams mouth dropped.  "No!" He groaned.  "I am too old for this shit... " He wined. 

  Gabriel laughed.  "Its only half last four... Come on Sam!  Nights still young!"

Jack waltzed over to the pool. "Can... I.. I don't know how to swim... " He said,  with awe. Gabriel flashed a smile,  snapping his fingers.  A orange life persevere appeared on Jack.  "I'll teach ya,  kiddo.. But first we need.  Cassie and Deano... Where those two lovebirds again? "

   "I give up..." Wined,  Sam.  He turned around,  capturing a loud yawn. 

  "Someone call a hottie pottie?  Because I'm right here babbby! " Dean hollered from the entry way into the hall.  Cas followed close behind cheeks as red as Cherry's.

Dean tossed a thumb in Cas' direction.  "I popped this boys back door wide open!  Hot damn damn damn,  it was a wam... "

"SHUT UP!" Screeched,  Sam.

 

Gabriel laughed heartily.  "Deano?  I got your pool,  and beer! " He stated cheerfully.  "Yippy ka!  Yank a doodle dandy.... That's a nice pool Gabo!"

  Sam sunk back into his chair.  I am babysitting.... I swear I am.. He thought,  watching as Dean attempted to jump into the pool.  His left foot caught on the side,  sending him into the water side ways.  "I'm alright!  I think... Sugar toots!" Called out,  Dean,  addressing Cas. 

  Cas glanced at Sam,  and shrugged.  Gabriel laughed,  and gave a nodding of approval to his younger brother.  "Why me?  Chuck... Why does it gotta always be me? Your children are crazy... This mask... Fuck dude. Why? "

  "Sammoose! Get your wayward ass in here!  Gabriel can make music! "

"Fine... " He groaned,  climbing slowly into the pool.  "Fuck a tutti fruit salad with a spoon!  This is awesome!"

 

  Sam waded in the pool for a while,  watching Dean nibble on Cas' ear..  Jack learnt fast on how to swim.  "Gabo!  Music... Now! "

  Sam looks over at Gabe,  his arms swooshing with the water,  keeping him a float.  Gabriel raised a hand out of the water.  Snapping his fingers,  a country song played. Once more he snapped his fingers,  this time a cowboy hat appearing on Deans head.

 

"Oh ho!  I should've been a cowboy!" Dean burst out singing,  loudly.  Sam wanted to plug his ears.  He instead rolled his eyes,  and watched as Dean jumped from the pool back onto the ground,  the water pooling from his clothes.  He continued the song until Gabriel changed it.

"Hmm,  the way you talk to me... The you talk to me... Shawty got them apple bottom.... "

Sam dunked his head under the water,  as he caught glance of what Gabriel made his brother wear.

  When he came up for breath,  he saw Dean was changing outfits like crazy. He glanced over at Gabriel who shrugged.  "The mask." He stated.

Of course it was the mask! 

Dean spun around,  outfits changing,  each a brighter or darker color than the one before it.  "Sammo! Look!  I'm a light."

"Yeah. Good for you. "

  Dean sighed,  and went back to his activities. Crash. Boom.. Crash..

Sam shot up,  as did Gabriel,  Jack,  and Cas.  "Dean... " Sam stated.  "What?" Replied,  Dean,  with the usual puppy eyed expression.  "I just wanted more cars.... " 

 

Gabriel laughed heartily.  "Oh,  how many exactly.... Is more?" Asked Sam,  bluntly.   
 

"Oh I don't know Samster.... Just five more.. But I have a small... Feeling... They landed in our bedrooms.... "

Sam groaned with anger,  disappointment,  and every other emotion known to man.

"I'm not even going to bother... You know what?  I'm going to bed. " Stated,  Sam,  tossing a hand into his hair. A deep frown appeared on Gabriels face.  "Awe,  why? "

  Sams lips pursed together,  as he blew out a breath. "Call me in the morning.... I'm done. "

Gabriel shrugged,  making his way over to Dean.  "Say now,  what's shaking little bacon?"

   "Well... About a hour from now that mask should come off."

Dean frowned,  pouting like a kid.  Cas stepped out of the pool,  trench coat drenched with the water. "Maybe that's a good thing Dean. " Stated Cas, smiling a bit at Dean. "Fine. Hour? I can have fun for a hour! "

Gabriel groaned, as did Cas. "Such party poopers! "

 

The hour went by, and as Dean stood, swirling in a small counter clock wise tornado, the mask slid off his face. Turning back into wood. It collided with the ground, and Gabriel took the liberty to retrieve it. The morning sun, although you couldn't see it inside the bunker, shown bright outside.

 

Dean stood, wobbling a bit, wide eyed. "What.... Did I just? Uh... Guys... I'm... "

Gabriel fell into a good belly laugh. "Yes that was all you Deano! All you. "

His face fell at Gabes statement, eyes wondering over to Cas. Deans cheeks grew hot. Clearing his throat, he raised his head. "Well... That was some party eh? "

 

Sam wondered out of his room, hands rubbing his eyes, hair scuffed up. "Please tell me that the mask is off?"

Dean grinned, realizing his brother had yet to remove his hands from his eyes. "Yo Sammseter! Wanna party? "

Sams hands fell from his face. "You jerk! " Declared, Sam groaning. "Well, you acted like a bitch. So. " Dean shrugged, walking over to Cas, tossing a arm around his shoulders.

"Besides Sam... Some good came out of tonight. "

Sam had to smile at that, Cas had a embarrassed look on his face, but he seemed not to mind. "Yea yeah, whatever... Now this pool? Gabe, can you. Rid of it and the impalas? "

Gabriel frowned. "Why? The pool is fun! Besides... I kinda sorta... Can't? "

Sam kneaded his eyebrows. "Can't or won't? "

With a sly smile on his face Gabriel tilted his head. "Sorry Sammoose, I've got to go bury this mask again. " He raised his right hand, the left holding the box with the mask inside. And quickly snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"Great!" Huffed, Sam, turning back to Dean.

Later that day....

"Ah come on Sam, why me?" Dean wined, as he cleaned up the broken pieces of Sams bed. Sam leaned against the door way, laughing. "Because Deano." He pretended to tip a hat. "It was your party after all. "


End file.
